


Three Knocks

by Raconteur86



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Actors, Implied Future Kissing, Mexican Food, Spunky Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raconteur86/pseuds/Raconteur86
Summary: Just a one shot fluff I wrote on vacation last year and never published.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Three Knocks

Three furtive knocks. 

If she had heard them, she would have answered. 

Josephine Bradley gently kicked aside the little dining chair that had been provided in her reasonably well accommodated trailer. She would be the first to admit to anyone that this was the nicest setup and warmest reception she had ever received on a movie set. Which made perfect sense, seeing as how this was her first real, big break. As long as she didn’t screw it up that was. 

But she wouldn’t. It was just something she could feel in her bones, a voice she knew she could trust. 

This was it. 

Finally doors would be opened to her, and she had worked hard for the opportunity for the past ten or so years, starting off as extras here and there, and landing this odd role job and that. While many of her friends and colleagues dropped out under the stress, she pushed on, forging ahead for the future that she knew deep down existed, if she just kept trying. It was thrilling, and she never grew tired of it. 

Taking a deep breath, she lowered herself into a downward dog, just as the beat dropped on the most frenetic rock song she could have possibly chosen to listen to. 

Three more knocks sounded this time, along with a polite, “Hello!” And she finally heard him over the loud blasting music that filled her little trailer. 

“Oh!” She yelled, not bothering to move from her stretch. “Come on in, it’s unlocked.” 

The door opened slowly, and from her perspective, two expensive black leather shoes attached to two tightly clad blue jean legs hesitantly made their way into the little room. 

“If you want I could, em, come back later, when you have a moment!” 

Jo looked up carefully to see the owner of the voice, though she already knew it all too well. She grinned confidently at him just as he peered nervously back down. 

“Tom! So nice to see you again.” She hopped up from her position gracefully and held up a polite finger, nonchalantly reaching over to the coffee table to pause the music on her phone. 

If only he knew her heart was beating fast enough to rip itself out of her chest. 

Calm down girl, she self soothed. You’ve got to take the upper hand in this one or you’ll never feel comfortable. 

Finally, silence fell upon them, and she boldly strode over to him, pulling him in for a hug. 

“When did you get here? Did you just arrive?” She pulled back with a calm and friendly smile, though she was terrified to look fully into his eyes for fear she might self combust. 

They had met only once before, during one of the very last auditions. “To make sure the characters would have chemistry” the director had said. 

Apparently after a brief introduction, handshake, and one small talking scene between the two, he had determined that they did. 

Although she couldn’t see how he would have known that. 

But yet here he was in front of her, in the flesh- her soon-to-be on screen husband looking every inch the Norse God he was slated to play. 

Next to him, she was like a sheep in wolf’s clothing. But as long as she kept her mask on, he’d never have to know. 

“Actually I got here a few days ago. I wanted to be able to sleep off the jet lag coming in from London so that I could have my energy back for our shoots.” 

She nodded, trying not to awkwardly lean on the sofa next to her. Which ironically became awkward in and of itself. 

“That was smart.” She fumbled for something else clever to say, but nothing was coming. Thankfully he either didn’t seem to notice or didn’t care and kept on talking. 

“I came by because it looks like we’re scheduled for our first scene together tomorrow, and I was wondering if you’d like to do have dinner with me tonight and maybe do a bit of rehearsing. I’m sorry, I feel like I’ve put us at a bit of a disadvantage with my filming back home for the past few months.”

She swallowed, managing a nod. “No, I understand, and yes that’s probably a good idea. They’ve got you in the Montage too, right?”

He nodded. 

“Tell you what,” She grinned, “I know the area pretty well and there’s some great Mexican food near here. How about I grab something for us and you can meet me in my room- 206 at around 7 if you’re done here.” 

If he were honest, he was relieved that she was the kind of woman that seemed to enjoy taking the upper hand with things. Of course he wanted to do their characters justice, and above all he just wanted her to be comfortable with him. 

“That sounds great.”

She smiled, relieved that things between them were going easily so far. 

“Do you have a preference on what you’d like to eat?” She raised an eyebrow with a face all mischief. “Or can I surprise you?”

He loved it. 

“I trust you darling. Just nothing I’ll regret having eaten in the morning.”

She barked out a laugh as he moved toward the door. 

“No guarantees Hiddleston.”

“See you at 7!” He laughed, opening the door before she stopped him. 

“Oh hey, I’ve been so busy with my scenes with Chris that I haven’t had time to look at the schedule for ours. Which part are we doing tomorrow?”

He stopped cold, his back to her turning with a slow forming grin and a twinkle in his eyes that nearly made her legs buckle out from under her. 

“Scene 12 act 2.” And with an eheheh, he was gone, leaving her with a pit of dread and a little bit of something else brewing in her core. 

With lightening speed she managed to move to the kitchenette counter where she had left her copy of the script and throw it open to the appropriate page. 

She scanned, flipping through some action and dialogue. Normal so far. Conversation and. Oh. It was THAT conversation. And then...

“Loki and Sigyn engage in a passionate kiss.”

Jo blinked and pursed her lips, calmly setting the script back on the counter. 

“So no onions on the tacos then.” She said with a sigh to no one in particular.


End file.
